


edd tord finale but they fuck instead of playing pokemon monopoly

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	edd tord finale but they fuck instead of playing pokemon monopoly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Resurrection_3D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resurrection_3D/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and everything you say gives me a real bad feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376657) by [The_Resurrection_3D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resurrection_3D/pseuds/The_Resurrection_3D). 



You sighed, gaze flicking between the gun, and Tord’s hand, resting on the table. If you were quick enough, you could grab it. Maybe, just maybe. You was so wrapped up in considering, considering, considering that you barely noticed him speak.   
“You landed on one of my streets.” He told me, shifting to look at the board. “Mayfair.”

Groaning, you moved to unbuckle your trousers, sliding them down and throwing them to the side, into the pile of your clothes. Tord watched, almost smug, and you narrowed my eyes at him, noting how he had pretty much not taken anything off. 

Eventually, he began to grow bored and got up, walking over to you, skirting around the table.  
“You’ve lost.” Tord remarked, gently lowering himself down to press a knee into your crotch. You flushed bright red, furrowing your eyebrows.  
W-what are you doing?” You mumble, trying to shut your legs but not managing, and he grinned down at you.  
“What’s the matter, Edward?” He snickered, watching as you tried to grind against his knee, not managing to go unnoticed. 

His hands slid into your boxers, one of them curling around your cock, and nibbled your ear. Tord’s breath was hot against your cheek, and you squirmed as he began to move his hand.  
“Oh, there’s a good boy.” He purred, drawing back to survey you and licking his lips. “You just stay still now, alright?”


End file.
